


The Dark Planet

by Shooketh_To_The_Core



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Pining, Plotty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooketh_To_The_Core/pseuds/Shooketh_To_The_Core
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Thoughts swirled like the Time Vortex in The Doctor’s head as she travelled through time inside the TARDIS. She was scared. All this time and adventures had been fantastic with the Ryan, Graham and Yaz but what if something happened to them? They had barely escaped the Ascension of the Cybermen, and it was awkward enough explaining to them that she was still alive, let alone escaping the Judoon Prison with Jack... what could she do? She wanted them there, to travel with her, but she didn’t want to be the cause of another companion’s death. It was all her fault if they died... what could she do to protect them? But she couldn’t think for much longer because the bluest blue of the TARDIS was recognisable immediately as it was granted access to existence on the corner of Sheffield; of which Yaz always waited. When the scientific wonder and the TARDIS appeared, Yaz was ready. 

“Hey!” The Doctor exclaimed happily when she noticed Yaz waiting for her. “You ready? I haven't picked up Graham or Ryan yet, but...” 

Yaz had walked forward, and the Doctor noticed what she was wearing.

“Oh... Yaz. You look... really nice.”

Yaz blushed. “I... Thanks. Should we, um, go?”  
“Um, yes!”  
The awkward silence that followed was broken finally by the loud metallic thrumming of The TARDIS. As it travelled through time towards Graham’s house, the Doctor moved around the console again, her blonde hair and greyish coat swinging madly...

“So...”

The Doctor looked round. “Yes?”

Silence.  
Ever since Yaz had started travelling with the Doctor, she had grown to like her more and more, everything they had been through, everything... she didn’t know how to tell the Doctor how she felt without ruining their freindship-  
THUMP! 

“Oh hey Doc.. I’d forgotten you were coming today.” The slow, precise voice of Graham O'Brien was recognisable as soon as it rang out from behind the doors to the universe. “Ryan come on, son- they’re here!”

Graham hurried in, followed by Ryan soon afterwards. 

“So then, where we going this time?” Ryan asked, hoping for a foreseeable answer. 

He would have received one if at that exact moment the TARDIS consle hadn’t exploded, sending the blue box hurtling into space; again.

“Hold on!” The doctor shouted. “Either something's taken over the TARDIS or I’ts spilled my curry again... neither are good for the old girl's circuits!” She brandished her sonic like a weapon, and then pointed it at the fiery consle. When the all – too familiar orange glow of the sonic appeared, the exploding subsided. 

The Doctor coughed. The room filling with the sound of strained breathing. “Well,” The Doctor said. “That’s one hell of a curry.” 

“Doc, I don’t think it’s that...” Graham pointed to the now opened doors of the TARDIS. “Something’s there... Looks like stone... or something... Can you see it?”

“What?” Yaz asked.

“What is it?” Ryan said.

“That,” The Doctor said breathlessly, “Is a gravestone.”

“Wait,” Yaz said, turning round like someone had just yeeted their hand into her face, “What?”

“Yeah. That’s what it is.” The Doctor took a big stride outside, her pale coat swishing like a disgruntled flag behind her.

She examined it, before looking up. 

“Its stone. Well, yes, obviously,” She muttered, swirling round again. “But it’s an ametur one. No name, no anything... And yet there's something buried beneath it.”  
“Wait, Doc... You telling me there’s a bloke buried down there?” Graham asked.

“I’m afraid it's much more than that,” She replied hastily, “There’s lots of blokes. Look around... Sorry.” She did her not at all reassuring sorry look. 

“Oh my god...” Yaz and the rest of the “fam” had just noticed the foreseeable more amount of graves rested on the planet... all around them. The entire planet was filled with the dead. 

“I really don’t like this,” The Doctor said, a finger up. “Gives me Trenzolore vibes...” 

“Trensa-“ 

The Doctor cut across Ryan. “My big question is why... Is there no people? Strange enough showing all the graves, but why not show the ones who dug them?” She paced around, cogs churning- “What if...” 

She paused. An awkward silence.

“Nah.” She turned back round, resuming the thinky process. She then zapped the place with her sonic, trying every thing. “Why were we brought here?!” She exclaimed, giving everybody a fright. “Its so boring! Nothing to stop, no creatures to interact? What am I supposed to do, LEAVE?!”

Yaz wanted to tell The Doctor how she felt soon but the possibility was just slinking away. 

A sonic sound.

“That’s weird,” The Doctor's fascinated voice reached everyone. 

“What’s up?” Graham stepped closer.

“Stay back,” The Doctor said loudly, standing up after crouching to look at the arched grave, panicked, guesturing quickly to back towards the TARDIS. “Something is activating.” 

Everyone was silent... Waiting for something to happen. And everything did. The Gravestone in front of them fell down in slow motion, almost pulled by strings... The tombstone fell to the floor with a think. Then another. And another. The entire planet was filled with the sound of falling stone, every one becoming flat... Suddenly, almost like paint, the stone's colour changed from light grey to a night like black, the new colour spilling out across the rock. The mineral was changing... From stone to metal. Then, a flash of bronze. Something was building. All the weapons and little details of destruction slotting themselves into place after they'd appeared out of no- where. All the different aspects of its life existence and details were becoming visible... And then it was born. Anew. A new design, sleek and dangerous. All around the globe, a new army was born. This... was the day that the Daleks returned forever. Every bit of planet filled... with an army ready to Exterminate.

“Doctor!” 

She didn’t know whose voice it was from behind her. She only knew they were all going to die and the hands of the new dalek race.

“Oh shit,” The Doctor whispered.


	2. Why I hate Daleks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new army of DALEKS are born, what can The Doctor do? Can she fulfill her promise to keep her companions safe? Or will they all die... at the hands of Davros and his Dalek race?!

Everyone was silent. The only thing to be heard was the slow creaking of the Dalek's heads, turning their emotionless blue stalks towards them...

EXTERMINATE.

“RUN!” The Doctor shouted frantically.

Bolts of blue light cascaded through the air like lightning, it’s fiery shape beaming through the air. And then another burst out. Every Dalek on the planet was firing at their prey, screaming their battle cry, their metallic voice mixing with the shouts of “Get into the TARDIS!!!” Then, disaster struck. One of the blue fizzing beams reached over eagerly to where Yaz was running, and hit the ground beneath her. 

BOOM.

Yaz fell unconscious. 

“Yaz!!” The Doctor yelled. She ran over to her, then picked her up. “Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap craappp,” 

She ran into the TARDIS, Yaz spread eagles in her arms. Everyone was inside. The doors shut. Everyone was silent, yet again. Then, a metallic thrumming. They had escaped. Barely. 

“Oh my god,” Ryan said. “Everyone ok? I absolutely hate those stupid fricking dalek things...”

“Yeah...” Graham continued.

“I’m so sorry... I have to take you back. This is too dangerous. The Daleks are back, stronger, and they brought the TARDIS there, they are bound to be back to finish...” The Doctor looked down at Yaz. “The job. Sorry, that sounds really D.B Cooper doesn’t it? I just... really like you all, and... I don’t want you to die. Please, just let me take you back.”

“Doctor-“ 

“No.” She stopped Graham from finishing. “Yaz is already hurt, you just can’t come back with me. This is my job, and my job alone. I’ve battled them before, but it nearly always costs someone's life.” 

“Nearly.” Ryan said.

The Doctor was getting angry. “I want to protect you! It’s always me, always my fault when someone dies! It’s supposed to be fun, nice, exciting... GOOD! But it’s not. They always go. And when they don’t die, I make every other day with them count. But I can’t anymore. I just can’t. I’m taking you back to earth where this time I’m leaving you, instead of picking you up in my jolly blue box!!” She was ranting now. 

Another silence.

“You know,” She said to the TARDIS console, “ It would be really helpful if when I’ve said a dramatic speech, you could land so there’s not another awkward silence,”

The TARDIS groaned in protest and then landed. 

“Go.” She said to them. Yaz began to wake up. “Now.”   
The fam nearly never saw the Doctor like this. Scared. Worried. Desperate. So they went. Out of the Doctor’s life-

Destruction. Buildings destroyed. Fires. Screams. Earth was being destroyed by Davros and his Daleks.

“No! They must have time travelled, ARGH! NO! I'm so sorry. We have to fix this, I’ll make sure they are stopped the stupid prices of...” The Doctor yelled, running out, and then stopped, muttering something inaudible. “They’re up there, in the mothership! We have to get to it...” She looked at them. She was already breaking her promise. Then again, she never really made one. 

“Come on.”

They ran round a wreckage of a building, before facing a group of Daleks, rounding up humans. The Doctor looked at Yaz.

“This is it,” She said to her.

Yaz didn’t know what she meant.

“Oi, dalek Bois!” The Doctor shouted. “You want us to see Davros? Capture us!” 

“Doctor, what are you doing?” Graham asked, worried.

“Getting us aboard.” I want to see Davros again.” 

“TRANSPORTING HUMANS AND THE DOCTOR!” The Dalek in front of them yelled.

Suddenly, a strange sensation begun, blue light fizzing, air being pushed out of their bodies... They landed in a room.

“THE DOCTOR WILL SEE DAVROS!” The Dalek ordered.

“Oi, we're coming too,” Graham said, but the door to the room had already shut, The Doctor just walked out of it.

The Doctor and the Dalek moved along a corridor. Then, it led into a dark room with a shape in the middle.

“New face?” A voice said. The lights went on, the Dalek gone, leaving only The Doctor and Davros inside. “Not surprised.”

“You know, I’m happy that you didn’t just say something sexist,” The Doctor replied. “Bad enough you destroy things and are an evil overlord, I’m just glad your not that,”

“But of course, you came here.” Davros giggled. “You didn’t expect I wouldn’t kill your new freinds?” 

“Matter of fact, I actually did. They're closed off in a room, away from your horrible Daleks,” The Doctor said coldly. 

“You are still stupid, I see.” Davros smiled, showing his black teeth. He was laughing now. “Dont you think you should worry about me? I created Daleks on that planet with a flick of a finger, how do you think I did that? There were people on that planet, Doctor! You were just too late. I thought, Kaleds aren’t enough, they aren't angry. I needed something different, to make them stronger, faster... I made them into Daleks. I boiled their skin and shoved inside casing, the anger shown at me was driven at the purpose of being a Dalek, making it more aggressive, more strong, driven by anger! That is what will happen to your freinds, and the rest of Earth, let alone the universe! I have become too strong! Too powerful, nothing, not even you Doctor can stop me! The new Dalek races will be born on all planets, all species now mine, belonging to me!”

He laughed. It was horrible, almost like a devil.

The Doctor had lost.


	3. The Time Lord Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is a concept to frightening for Time Lords. Now one of them will learn properly the loss of lives.

Shooketh. That didn’t happen much, did it? The doctor had lost and she was shooketh. At that moment, Davros disappeared. He had teleported... And in his place was a screen showing her companions in a room. The Doctor couldn’t watch. A weaponary Dalek had appeared in the hallway next to the room, and it was coming closer, closer... EXTERMINATE.  
The horrifying battle cry was becoming too familiar. The Doctor just stood there, watching. In a second, Yaz, Graham and Ryan were gone to the Daleks for real. No coming back. Dead.  
“No!” The Doctor gasped. She knew it would happen. But she was still surprised... They were really gone. For the first time in eternity, the doctor cried. The Doctor wept because she knew what happened after wouldn’t matter because her companions wouldn’t be there for it. She could’ve told Yaz how she felt about her. But she couldn’t. She was dead. The Doctor began to walk. Away from the room, away from it all... She walked right out the room to the centre of the ship where she activated the teleport. All had failed. But then, an idea. She was the timeless child. She was the time lord victorious. She could do anything – the time lords were dead. She laughed maniacally. No one could stop her – she could rewrite time all she wanted... The TARDIS was hers. No more deaths of her companions no more anything... The universe was hers forever. No one could do anything at the hands of the Doctor. She kept on running. I voice in the back of her head asked her how she had the right to do this, but she didn’t care. She pushed it away as she ran into the open doors of the TARDIS. The console was blue, almost like it knew what was happening. The Doctor thought nothing of it. It wasn’t like she was going to turn evil or anything, she thought.  
Or maybe she was wrong.  
The TARDIS landed 5 minutes ago. In the room of her companions deaths. The door opened. The Doctor wasn’t surprised to see her friends there –- she was just glad they were ok. 

Yaz turned round. The Doctor turned red.

“Doctor?? But you just left-“

She grabbed Yaz, and kissed her.  
Yaz looked at The Doctor.

“Hello,” The Doctor said.

“Aww.” Ryan said, laughing. 

Graham just stared, surprised.

Yaz's mind was racing. “whatthefuckisthiswhattheactualfuckingfuckisthisfuckomgomgomg”

She smiled.

“Hi,” She said.

Time exploded.

Everything was black. 

The doctor was on the ground, a texture like cold soil... She woke up. She couldn’t see much as it was foggy all around her, black fog, black... A black shape. It was coming towards her. Suddenly, it spoke in a low, clear but raspy voice: “YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME DOCTOR? YOU THINK YOU CAN CHANGE TIME FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR FRIENDS? YOU CAN'T FORGET WHAT HAPPENED IN YOUR PAST. YOU CAN NEVER FORGET. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT, YOU THOUGHT. BUT YOU PUSHED IT AWAY. YOUR FREINDS DIED BECAUSE OF YOU – THEY MUST STAY THAT WAY. YOU HAVE BROKEN THE RULES DOCTOR, SO NOW... I BREAK YOU.

And everything was dark again.


	4. The Abscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Chapter.

The same words had been circling The Doctor's broken mind like sandpaper down a chasm of words and lies. “Who are you?” Again, again... 

“Please... I know what I say doesn’t matter now, I know there is no one there to here this, but please, just please... I'm sorry.”

The Doctor looked down, defeated. No other being could match the look of loss and defeat etched into her face.

“I’m sorry.”

The words echoed through the area for eternity. But, eternity answered.

“Do you remember me?” The Raspy voice said, in a way that any other person would think they were angry, but the receiver would know – it was just trying to understand.

“I- “ The Doctor hadn’t expected an answer. “Could you – Could you give me a name? Sorry I just—No, I can’t.”

“The Absence.” 

“you...” 

“Hello again, Doctor.”

“I am sorry – I couldn’t save you...”

The Absence’s voice could be recognised sneering. “I thought I could understand you, Doctor. When you saved your friends, I was angry. You saved them so easily, but why, just why didn’t you save me? Back on my home planet, all alone... Suddenly, a creature came bounding towards me and BOOM. I had become this...” The Absence stepped out of the shadows. It's face was nothing, the shape of a head melded into clockwork cogs on its head, all hidden beneath a hood... It’s body was draped in shawls, it’s skin grey and twisted around weapons forced under it's skin. This creature used to be a boy.

“You loved Yasmin Khan so much that you saved her over me.”

The Doctor cried.

“I would have saved you!! I wanted to, oh, if you had seen the look on my face when I knew it was over... You helped me fight in the time war. The creature that made you this was controlled by the Daleks... But it’s power had become too strong. It’s energy had already killed you, I didn’t want any more lives lost, I couldn’t save you without regenerating, I’m sorry, I wanted to, I would have tried! I had to try, but it was too late, you had become this, and you were angry, I watched as you threw Davros's mothership into the nightmare child, I saw it all! I wanted to save you, it still haunts me to this day that I couldn’t! These people that I save, it’s because I try. I saved my freinds because I could... I would’ve done the same for you. I always try. I just don’t always succeed. I don’t care what you do to me, just keep my freinds safe.”

“We were abourd the Dalek ship the entire time, doctor.”

“What has that got to do with anything?”

“I needed to see that you were still a good person before I died.”

The Doctor was confused. “But you aren’t going to die! I can’t let that happen!”

“Doctor, the only way to stop Davros and his Daleks is to reset everything. He has become too powerful, I can stop him by killing myself... The time energy I have had all this time has been kept in me, and I can finally use it—to reset everything. Big bang 2, doctor, except this time everything stays the same except from Davros and his army.”

“But there has to be another way! I can’t lose you again! Please!!”

The Doctor's protest was useless.

“Goodbye, Doctor.”

“How can I thank you? I’m not the hero this time!!”

“Save the universe – and don’t ever die. I don’t know what we would do without you.” The Absence brandished a gun, and held it to his head. “Good game, Doctor. Good game.”

BANG!

Thoughts swirled like the Time Vortex in The Doctor’s head as she travelled through time inside the TARDIS. She was scared. All this time and adventures had been fantastic with the Ryan, Graham and Yaz but what if something happened to them? They had barely escaped the Ascension of the Cybermen, and it was awkward enough explaining to them that she was still alive, let alone escaping the Judoon Prison with Jack... what could she do? She wanted them there, to travel with her, but she didn’t want to be the cause of another companion’s death. It was all her fault if they died... what could she do to protect them? But she couldn’t think for much longer because the bluest blue of the TARDIS was recognisable immediately as it was granted access to existence on the corner of Sheffield; of which Yaz always waited.

“Why do I feel like this has already happened?” The Doctor thought aloud. “Hang on...” she thought. The Absence. Kissing Yaz. Davros. Daleks. Holy crap.

The door opened. Yaz came into the TARDIS. 

“Yaz...” The Doctor said.

“Doctor... I remember everything.” She kissed the Doctor.

“so do I.” The Doctor whispered.


End file.
